narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Game-Guide
Orientierung Ich finde wir sollten uns nach den japanischen spielen orientieren, denn viele japanische narutospiele sind in Europa garnicht erschienen und außerdewm werden manche sachen verändert z.B. wurde aus shippuuden accel 3 ultimate ninja heroes 3 totaler schwachsinn , weil heroes 2 noch garnicht mal in shippuuden sondern weit zurück war. Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 3 einer soll man accel 3 einfügen!! Tobi007 13:27, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht ein PAAR mehr Informationen? Deutscher Name, System...? Und ne Signatur von dir, damit man weiß, mit wem man redet? ..::Aeris::.. 13:30, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) also dazu könnte man diese seite http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Shipp%C5%ABden:_Narutimate_Accel_3 ins deutsch bisscehn übersetzen,das spiel wird naruto ultimate ninja 6 heißen,dieses spiel setzt die naruto ultimate ninja(accel) serie vor,das cover ist dieses hier http://www.cc2.co.jp/narutoA3/news/img/04/naruto_pakage.jpg könntest du oder ein anderer mal wenigstens die seite aufmachen :) Tobi007 13:53, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Danke erstmal für die zusätzlichen Informationen. Aber wir möchten hier nur Spiele auflisten, die bereits in Deutschland erschienen sind, und dann natürlich auch das deutsche Cover abbilden. Der Grund ist ganz einfach, und zwar der, dass sich wohl eh niemand das japanische Original importieren wird, da er/sie dazu ne japanische Konsole bräuchte und das Spiel ja auch lesen/verstehen müsste. Das ist einfach zu viel Aufwand für zu wenig Leute, die es nutzen können würden. Ist die Seite für dich gesperrt? Nein, ich kann sie nicht aufmachen, ich hab da keine Rechte zu. Aber du kannst mir fürs erste weiterhin sagen, was du verändert haben möchtest, wenn es sich wie gesagt auf in Deutschland erschienene Titel beläuft. ..::Aeris::.. 09:37, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich Könnte die Seite machen mitlehrweile ist es in Deutschland erschienen und ich hab´ es in 6 Stunden durchgezockt. Kiba lnuzuka 15:57, 23. Mai 2010 (UTC) ok,und was jezz mit naruto ultimate ninja 5,das wird ja im november in deutschland erscheinen,cover und so gibt es schon und dann würde ich gerne noch naruto shippuden legends akatsuki rising für psp aufgemacht haben,dass ist ja schon seit dem 24. september draußen,was ist also damit? Tobi007 10:02, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Habe ich beide aufgenommen, danke fürs Erwähnen! ..::Aeris::.. 12:22, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) bitteschön ;),hoffe da macht noch jemand seiten drauß Tobi007 14:38, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube, da wird nichts drauß. Denn man kann ja nicht von ausgehen, dass jeder die Konsole + das Spiel hat, und dann auch noch einen ordentlichen Artikel drüber schreibt. Aber wenn du einen Artikel über ein fehlendes Spiel schreiben willst: Immer her damit!! Kannst es hier posten, und ich würde es dann rüberkopieren! ..::Aeris::.. 14:54, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) wird gemacht Tobi007 16:52, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising Naruto Shippuuden Legends: Akatsuki Rising ist das dritte Naruto-Spiel für die PSP und erschien am 24.9.2009 in Deutschland. Dabei ist das erste Naruto-Shippuuden-Spiel für die PSP. Das Spiel erinnert vom Gameplay her an die Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles-Reihe. Handlung Das Spiel lehnt sich an den "Gaaras-Rettungs-Arc" an, wobei viele Teile der Story verändert oder erweitert wurden. Das Ziel der ersten Story ist es, Gaara, den Kazekage, zu retten, welcher von Akatsuki entführt wurde. Bei der zweiten Story spielt man als Akatsuki-Mitglied, wobei man erfährt, was die geheimen Machenschaften von Akatsuki sind. Charaktere Das Spiel beinhaltet 18 frei verfügbare Charaktere, wobei 2 davon geheime Charaktere sind: *Naruto *Sakura *Kakashi *Shikamaru *Rock Lee *Neji *Tenten *Maito Gai *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Itachi *Kisame *Deidara *Sasori (Hiruko) *Sasori mit der Puppe des dritten Kaze-Kage *Sasuke(geheimer Charakter) *Sai(geheimer Charakter) Tobi007 17:14, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bearbeitungsaufträge Schon mal gut knackig und kompakt geschrieben! Ein-zwei Sachen hab ich allerdings noch: #Als welches Akatsuki-Mitglied spielt man im zweiten Story-Teil? #Bitte mach die spielbaren Charaktere nicht als Liste, sondern als einfache Aufzählung hintereinander weg. Das ist bei allen anderen Artikel auch schon so. ..::Aeris::.. 19:28, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 erscheint am 26.11.2009 in Deutschland und ist der Nachfolger von Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja 4. Wie in Ultimate Ninja 4 ist das Spiel auf dem Stand von Shippuuden. Am Gameplay hat sich nicht viel geändert. Es sind jedoch neue Charaktere und Arenen hinzugekommen und es gibt eine neue Story. Insgesamt hat das Spiel 62 Charaktere. Gameplay Das Spiel enthält einen Kampfmodus und einen Rollenspielmodus, in dem man sich mit Naruto und Sasuke frei bewegen kann. Außerdem gibt es neben den normalen Jutsus noch spezielle Team-Jutsus, die man nur in einer bestimmten Konstellation ausführen kann. Spielbare Charaktere Verwandlungen Daneben können sich einige Charaktere durch ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten verwandeln. Hier werden die Charaktere aufgelistet: Bearbeitungsaufträge Ein-zwei Sachen hab ich noch: #Bitte mach die spielbaren Charaktere nicht als Liste, sondern als einfache Aufzählung hintereinander weg. Das ist bei allen anderen Artikel auch schon so. Dann könntest du bei den Chars, die es in Shippuuden-Form und in "alter" Form gibt, das folgendermaßen machen: Naruto (normal + Shippuuden-Aussehen). #Bitte schreib "Shippuuden" anstatt "Shippūden". Das machen wir hier im gesamten Wiki so, da es den Buchstaben in unserem Alphabet ja nicht gibt. Genau dasselbe bei Jūin, schreib bitte "Juin", und die anderen Spezialbuchstaben mit dem Strich drüber. ..::Aeris::.. 19:28, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- Naruto Shippuuden Clash of ninja revolution 3 Release: 30.11.09 in Deutschland. (Verschiebungen sind möglich.) Charactere: Es sind 40:Bando,Towa,Anbu Kakashi,Komachi,Kagura,Yugao,Sai,Yamato,Choji, Shikamaru,Jiraya,Tsunade,Naruto,Kakashi,Sakura,Asuma,Shino, Kankuro,Temari,Gaara,Gai,Kurenai,Kiba,Baki,Chiyo,Lee,Tenten, Neji,Anko,Hinata,Sasoti,Hiruko,Kisame,Itachi,Deidara,Kazuku, Orochimaru,Sasuke,Kabuto und Hidan. Moduse:Es hat ein Story mode,ein VS.mode,ein Nintendo Wi Fi connection mode wo man gegen irgendjemand Antritt,Training,Extras und Optionen. Von:Eddy :Du glaubst aber nicht im Ernst, dass wir einen Artikel, der SO aussieht, mit in den Game-Guide aufnehmen, oder? ..::Aeris::.. 15:54, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bin dafür das endlich mal Naruto Storm 2 kommt ;) Dafür sind schon 42 Charackter bekannt..die demo, bossbattle, etc.. Das Datum ist auch bekannt Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 Wann kommt Storm 2 ?? Das Spiel kommt schon in ca. 3 Wochen raus und es ist eigentlich alles bekannt Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 kann jetzt eingefügt werden, da das Spiel jetzt auch in Deutschland im Handel ist.°Aizen° 16:25, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Okay, habs eingefügt.Sasori17 19:42, 16. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble hi leute hab es gerade fertig gemacht wie sorge ich dafür das es hier im game-guide erscheint?DarkPain14 15:03, 3. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Shippūden: Shinobi Rumble Naruto Shippuuden Dragon Blade Chronicles http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVbaFArBbT4&feature=related Naruto benutzt Katon? oO LipiNoBakuha 20:10, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich kann zwar kein Japanisch, aber auf mich wirkt es so als würde er eine Schriftrolle auswählen und benutzen. --DasallmächtigeJ 20:40, 16. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, interessant... Es sieht wirklich so aus, als ob Naruto Katon benutzen würde. Außerdem steht oben rechts (bei den Tastenbelegungen) im oberen Feld der Kanji für Feuer. Ich würde das aber noch nicht bei ihm dazuschreiben,zumindest nicht, solange das Spiel nicht bei uns erhältlich ist.Sasori17 12:21, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : :Hey leute wenn jemand viele Spieleerfahrungen hat und mir helfen will 'Game-pedia Wiki zu vervollständigen kann er gern helfen.Jede hilfe ist erwünscht ihr könnt über alle Spiele schreiben die ihr kennt(naruto-,Anime-,Kampf-,Sportspiele usw.)DarkPain14 11:41, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Japaniche Spiele Hey Leute dürfen hier nur Naruto Spiele stehen, die bereits in Deutschland erschienen sind oder können wir auch Spiele schreiben, die noch nicht in Deutschland erschienen sind?Wenn wir alle schreiben können könnte ich noch 12 Artikel erstellenDarkPain14 14:19, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich glaube, da hast du kein Glück, steht ja auf der Seite (nicht der Dissi) ganz oben.Sasori17 das ergibt keinen Sinn.Ich hab vor einem Monat zwei Spiele hier erstellt und niemant hat was gesagtDarkPain14 19:00, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Dann waren die Spiele wahrscheinlich deutsch, oder? bzw in Deutschland erhältlich oder worden für Deutschland angekündigt. Sum2k3 17:00, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Nur Shinobi Rumble für 2011.Aber bei Shinobi Retsuden 3 ist noch kein Europa Termin bekannt.Soll ich Shinobi Retsuden 3 löschen.DarkPain14 17:02, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naja, die wenigstens interessieren sich für die Spiele. Ich z.B. besitze garkein Naruto-Spiel (und ich besitze schon eine große Menge an Videospielen für alle möglichen Konsolen). Einfach, weil die Spiele nichts wirklich spannendes haben, neue Storys sind erfunden und höchstwahrscheinlich langweilig und den Rest kennen wir. Außerdem sind fast alles Beat'em'Up Spiele, kein Genre welches viele mögen. Mich eingeschlossen. Sinnloses rumgeprügel ist nichts für einen Pazifisten. Wenn du den Drang hast, die Spiele zu erstellen, tu es. Aber sollten sie keine gute Qualität haben, werden sie wieder gelöscht. Also wenn, dann erstell gleich vollwertige Artikel. Sum2k3 17:30, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Naruto Arena ich wollte mal fragen, ob man Naruto-Arena als ein Narutospiel bezeichnen kann. Wenn ja sollte man es dann hier auch auflisten? War mal neugierig.Gruß[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14]](Dissi) 19:27, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hi leute. Ich wollte grad ein mein Artikel modifizieren als etwas schief ging. Würdet ihr mir helfen und nochmal sry, was ich getan hab. Mir ist beim modifizieren was schief gelaufen. J-Stars Victory VS+ ich wollte fragen,ob wir ein Artikel über dieses Spiel machen können,denn vor kurzem ist es in Deutschland veröffentlich worden. :Du hast doch den Artikel schon erstellt?! Dann mal ran an den Speck^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 07:38, 1. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Wenn du einen Artikel erstellst, dann musst du auch dafür die Verantwortung übernehmen. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass andere ihn ausarbeiten. Wir helfen dir gerne, du kannst uns jederzeit fragen, aber die Ausarbeitung ist nun deine Aufgabe. Obwohl ich sagen muss, dass dieser Spiele-Titel grenzwertig ist, da Naruto eine sehr untergeordnete Rolle spielt. Aber lassen wir es erstmal so stehen - sollte es jemandem partout nicht passen, kann er gerne darüber diskutieren.^^ Und wie es mein geschätzter Kollege bereits so treffend formuliert hat: "Dann mal ran an den Speck". Gruß Scary(Dissi) 10:25, 1. Jul. 2015 (UTC)